Heated
by Mizuki99
Summary: After seeing something he really shouldn't have, Tsuna questions his standing with Reborn. Main: R27 Implied themes. Nice and angsty.


**_Author's Note_: **This was supposed to be PWP... but apparently I cannot write smut without some sort of subtext or a plot of some kind... so here is some porn _with_ plot... or maybe mini-plot with porn... I don't know anymore. DON'T JUDGE ME!

Enjoy ;p

* * *

After it happens, Tsuna spends hours trying to justify why he didn't just leave when he had the chance, before things had gotten as bad as they did or why he didn't at least try and turn away when it _had_. Every excuse, every explanation, denial, justification—_whatever_ he could think of had been formed and tossed away because even if he did find something that justified why he didn't get up and leave, he can't explain why the justification didn't occur to him at the time. And he knows he can't forget. Forgetting isn't an option. And every time he closes his eyes, every time he so much as blinks, he can see it playing in Technicolor behind his eyelids and it makes his body prickle and feel too hot. He feels dirty—humiliation, self-loathing, disgust and something else crawls across his skin every time and he knows that nothing, _nothing_, will be the same now.

It had been rather simplistic really—he had stayed late after school because he had been enlisted for cleaning duty. Hayato and Takeshi had gone off to do their usual after school activities while Tsuna scrubbed the pool with the help of Kyoko and Hana. They had idly chatted about various things before the pool was done and locked down for the evening. Tsuna had gone into the locker room and changed his clothes when he felt a prickle. a very familiar prickle, at the back of his mind that alerted him to Reborn's presence… and he wasn't alone.

"I said _no_." None other than Hibari Kyoya snarled. Tsuna had cloaked his presence, having been adept enough at hiding from bullies, so not even Reborn could sense him. More out of habit than anything else, Tsuna had ducked into the supply locker which was quite large. The door was slightly ajar so Tsuna could see through it, the light casting an odd shadow on his face.

"_Kyoya_," Reborn said only it didn't sound like Reborn. The voice was far too hazy, too _needy_ to be considered Reborn. "The curse has barely been lifted a week and I've only been in the body of an adult for half of that." It was true. After the curse had been lifted, the Arcobaleno had grown rather quickly, being at their previous form within a week's time. Tsuna hadn't been all that surprised to find out that the man who helped him and Reborn were one in the same. He _had_ been surprised to know that it wouldn't change the fact that they would be sharing a room still.

"I don't care." Hibari snarled, spinning around and glaring at Reborn. "Go find someone else to be your partner for tonight. I want nothing to do with you. Just because _he_ won't see you in the light you desire doesn't mean you have to pester me."

An odd look crossed through Reborn's eyes and Tsuna would have shied back had it been directed at him. "I don't pester." He stated rather defensively… if Reborn could get defensive. "But that aside, who else would I go to? Mukuro?" He scoffed. Hibari flinched and Tsuna bit his lip. Reborn had hit a sore spot. Loathe he to admit it, Hibari was attracted to Mukuro. Tsuna knew this well enough—he had been trying to get the two of them together for weeks before the war with Vendice. He could see that his efforts were worth it but for Reborn to use that to coerce Hibari into doing… whatever it was he wanted done was unfair. Silver-onyx eyes softened. "You deserve so much better than him, you know." He said quietly.

Hibari scoffed. "I only want him." He stated. "Now leave. I'm going to change."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Kyoya." Reborn said with a lazy smirk that didn't quite touch his eyes.

Now what did Reborn mean by that?

"Shut up!" Hibari snarls. It could have been a roar, really, but Tsuna was too lost to comprehend the difference… what did Reborn mean when he had said that Hibari changing was nothing he hadn't seen? Had Reborn… done things with Hibari? Why? And who was the other person that Reborn was lusting after? "Leave me alone!" His attention was drawn back to the two men in the locker room.

"If you truly wanted that, you would have attacked me by now." Reborn stated boldly.

"And give you the chance to use that against me? Yeah right. I know your tricks, former infant." Hibari sneered, spinning away and glaring at a spot that was about a foot and a half away from the crack Tsuna was watching this scene unfold through. "You've used them against me enough times." He hissed venomously.

"Then perhaps you should learn to give in." Reborn states coolly, a hand slipping over the nape of Hibari's neck. He sees slate grey eyes vanish behind pale lids before they snap open again and he rears back, his teeth pulled back into a snarl.

"Fuck off." He hisses.

Reborn sighs. Tsuna watches as Reborn reaches out and slips his hand onto Hibari's neck once more, his palm against his skin before soft 'please' escapes his lips. Tsuna felt his bewilderment spike—Reborn _never_ said please… and Hibari seemed to know this because he didn't jerk away this time.

Tsuna isn't quite sure when he realized that there was something distinctly sexual going on here but it's at that point that he realizes that he really, _really_, shouldn't be watching this… but what choice did he have? He was in a locker/closet with no means of escape and, as usual, his fascination had overridden any sense of discourtesy or self-preservation… but as Reborn leans in and gently kisses the back of Hibari's neck, he thinks that maybe it's best if he turn away.

But at the same time he _can't_. He can't because he knows what's going to happen and he has to see if it's true, if Reborn would really take advantage of Hibari this way even when he'd already said _no_.

"Kyoya…" Reborn's voice is soft and coaxing. It makes a strange shiver go down Tsuna's spine and for some demented reason, he can't look away. Was Reborn going to kiss Hibari? Was Reborn going to _fuck_ Hibari? Tsuna was no fool—he knew the concept of sex between men wasn't as foreign in the Mafia as it otherwise was in the real world but he'd never actually thought about it before… but the way Reborn turned Hibari and pressed a kiss against his mouth causes the brunet to turn away. Tsuna feels an uncomfortably hot flush working its way up his neck, and then he hears the rustle of robes, a dull thud and muffled gasp.

Not wanting to, but completely unable to stop himself, he looks back.

Oh God, he wished he didn't.

Tsuna feels like his face is on fire at the sounds of them kissing, wet and filthy and far too loud, even through the blood pounding in his ears. Tsuna tries to swallow, tries to do something, but he can't because he's still watching and he doesn't know how to get away from this situation. One of Reborn's hands trails down over Hibari's shirt and the first couple of buttons are undone.

"No." Hibari states again, breathless. "No more. Not again." His eyes are glazed and his cheeks are flushed but he sounds adamant. "I am done being your plaything." He seethes but Reborn ignored him, undoing more buttons. Hibari roars and shoves him away. "I said _no_!" He screams, his voice feral and eyes blaring. "I am _done_!"

And then he leaves… but the heat coiling in Tsuna's stomach does not.

Reborn sighs and takes off his fedora so he can rake his hands through his hair. Tsuna wonders what his expression would be but he can't see because his tutor's back is turned and when he leaves, all Tsuna can think about is what would have happened if it had progressed.

One thing is for certain—he is damn glad they didn't.

* * *

Tsuna was avoiding Reborn and Hibari and the two of them were starting to notice. It could have been somewhere between walking out of the room when one of them walked in or straight out locking his damn door when he heard Reborn come home for the night after whatever—his mind spit up images of Reborn buried balls deep and that humiliated heat curled at the base of his stomach again—it was he was doing. He had even gone so far as to use Takeshi and Hayato as distractions which left him feeling guilty afterwards but he couldn't face Reborn! He just couldn't!

"Why don't you just ask him, kora?" Colonnello's voice rang from the dining room.

"Because he won't get anywhere within two feet of me?" Reborn asked snidely. "Trust me, you army knock off, I would if I had the chance."

Tsuna had to steel himself. This was getting ridiculous. Taking a breath and putting an impassive mask on, Tsuna opened the sliding door on the veranda and walked in. Reborn, Colonnello and Lal looked up—one of which with a foppish grin, the other with a nod of acknowledgement and the final with a confused frown.

Tsuna ignored him and walked into the kitchen.

Colonnello whistled. "Harsh," He mused. "What did you do?"

"I don't _know_!" Reborn hissed and he sounded rather irritated by that fact because he really _didn't_ know… and it wasn't like Tsuna was going to tell him. He was having a rather hard time keeping himself from remembering that incident from reoccurring in his mind.

"Hey, Tsuna." Colonnello called into the kitchen as Tsuna poured himself some milk. "Why are you avoiding Reborn?"

"Stay out of this." His voice was sharp and cold and he could feel a very different kind of heat—anger—coiling under his skin. His vision had taken on that orange tint that they usually got when he channeled his flames and he could feel Reborn's hot presence against his back even from a separate room. He could feel Colonnello's open shock and Lal's more quiet confusion but what was more, he could feel Reborn's _hurt_.

'_Good. He deserves to be hurt._' He thought a little cruelly, he realized belatedly—though he hadn't the faintest idea _why_ he was being cruel to him. What he did know, however, was that Reborn had tried to coerce Hibari into being one of his lovers and that wasn't okay with Tsuna, not in the slightest. Hibari was one of his own and he protected his own.

_But then what was Reborn?_

If Hibari was one of his, what was Reborn?

Tsuna wasn't sure anymore. Ever since he'd witnessed the excursion in the locker rooms, he'd stopped thinking of Reborn as his tutor and started seeing him as… something else entirely… he just wasn't sure what it was, exactly.

"Alright. I give. What did I _do_?" Reborn demanded.

The now empty glass in Tsuna's hand shattered. Tsuna looked down at it with a sort of detached bemusement as he grabbed the towel. He wiped the shards off on his pants and then knelt to pick up what was on the floor, ignoring Reborn for the moment. When he was finished, he shook the shards from the towel into the trash.

"Did you get cut?" Lal asked. Tsuna looked up at her soundlessly. She didn't flinch under his now-amber eyes which is more than what could be said for Colonnello and Reborn. She must have sensed his confusion. "Your hand, when you squeezed the glass. There's blood on the towel."

Tsuna blinked and looked at his palm and there was, indeed, a cut. His enhanced vision pointed out small, reflective shards of glass embedded in his palm… it was strange how he felt no pain despite that. He ignored it and finished cleaning up his mess. "I don't feel it." He said emotionlessly, a side effect of being this emotionally drained.

When he was done, he strode past Reborn. "Don't you turn your back on me, Tsuna." Reborn snarled, grabbing his hand. "I demand to know what the hell I did to piss you off." And then he pulled back with a hiss.

Tsuna had a near perfected grasp on all three segments of offensive maneuver which was more than he could say for Reborn as Elements were only known for having two. "Leave me alone, Reborn." He stated.

And so he did.

* * *

It had been weeks. Over time, Reborn and Tsuna had formed a truce of sorts and had resumed their training regimen. Tsuna had taken to calling his beloved Cloud by his given name instead of by his last name and he had been pleased to announce that Mukuro and Hibari had finally—_finally_—hooked up. Somewhere between the exasperated "fina-fucking-ly" from Hayato and the lazy "about time" from Takeshi, Tsuna was pleased to note that Reborn had kept his distance from Hib—Kyoya for the rest of that afternoon of celebrations.

It was later that night that things had gotten complicated.

Nana had gone out for a night on the town with a few old friends taking Bianchi with her and the children had already been put down for the night. Reborn was in the shower while Tsuna was cleaning one of the guns he had been given after his sixteenth birthday. It was a strangely relaxing pastime… taking care of guns, that is. It helped him think.

It was no secret that Tsuna liked both genders and he was fairly certain his tutor knew that Tsuna believed him to be one hell of a man in a fine-wrapped, lethal package. Hell, for his looks alone, he was one hell of a catch… but Tsuna knew him beyond that—he had seen Reborn vulnerable (which had been what made Tsuna lose his iron clad grip on his Will) and had comforted him in a strange, forceful way. It had been different to be in control of someone who usually had control over him instead of the reversed… but for as different as it was, it somehow seemed _right_ to have that kind of control over Reborn and he didn't know why.

Was it his predatory nature lurking or was this something more feral? Was it even feral at all? Sometimes Tsuna could feel that beast hovering in the back of his mind but other times it was a slow intoxication that he didn't realize was there until he had acted on the emotions it brought with it and what was worse, Tsuna _knew_ that this wasn't any kind of entity he could hone. It was unpredictable—tempered but feral, controlled but wild… and Tsuna knew exactly what it was.

The Vongola Intuition.

It guided Tsuna's actions, his reactions, his life… it allowed him to remember and recall things when it was relevant. It acted as a reminder in everyday life but there were times when it popped up and made him do something that would have been completely out of character for him… and right now, it was guiding him to take control of Reborn's Will.

But _why_?

Reborn walked into the room. Their eyes met and a comfortable—the first in a while—silence fell over them as Reborn sat down in front of him and watched as Tsuna slid the bullets into the clip with intuitively expert fingers. Tsuna's finger traced over the metal and he slid it back into its holding case.

'_Take control._' His thoughts hissed but Tsuna ignored them. As tempting as it was to listen, he wasn't even sure _why_ he wanted—however subconscious—to take control.

"The Ninth called." Reborn said casually, breaking the silence. "He wants me stationed back in Italy."

Oh, that's nice—wait _WHAT?!_ Tsuna's head jerked up, his eyes wide. "_Why?_" He demanded almost breathlessly.

Reborn seemed taken aback, as though he didn't expect Tsuna to react that way. "Because your training is finished for the most part. There is really nothing more I can teach you." But that didn't mean they were equal or even that they were finished. The Ninth should have known that… and Reborn should as well… but that didn't change the fact that the elder Don had asked—no, Tsuna knew that this was something else entirely. Reborn wasn't withdrawing because the Ninth asked him to. He was withdrawing because Tsuna had _hurt_ him deeper than the teen had first guessed.

It made him feel guilty. "So… you're leaving." Tsuna said hollowly. Reborn frowned. Tsuna felt his heart clench. Reborn… was leaving him.

…wait what? Leaving… _him_?

Oh _God_.

_Tsuna was in love with Reborn._

That was the only explanation… that was why his Intuition wanted him to take control. He didn't want Reborn to leave even consciously. That was why he hated the fact that Kyoya and Reborn had been about to have sex in front of him—because _he_ wanted to be the one Reborn took, not anyone else…

And Reborn was in love with someone else.

"Unless I have a reason to stay." Reborn said indifferently.

Tsuna's eyes became half mass. "Do you want one?" He asked, his voice flowing without his consent. He could feel that familiar-foreign heat coiling low in his belly again only this time, it lacked the feeling of humiliation. There was confusion painting Reborn's eyes a strange hue as Tsuna put the case with his gun back where it belonged.

He was slow and deliberate as he moved and Reborn was hyper aware of every movement. He embraced Reborn from behind and whispered against Reborn's throat. "If you desire a reason to stay then make one." Of course, he didn't know what he was implying as he spoke those words because he suddenly found himself being pinned on his back, against his desk.

"_Tsuna…_" Reborn's voice was low and had an indefinable tint coating it. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear that?"

And then their mouths sealed together.

Tsuna had never had sex before—hadn't even thought about having sex before. His first kiss had been forced on him when he was thirteen, before Reborn had arrived by a few thugs that wanted to rough him up a bit… but this was nothing like that. Reborn's tongue was gentle against his, coaxing him to respond with expert precision. Tsuna complied, allowing his Intuition to guide his actions. It had drawn a purr of sorts from low in Reborn's throat.

It reminded Tsuna that, despite being the one to submit, he was in complete control. It gave him the courage to try something a bit bolder, to push back against Reborn with his hips. He felt the older man shiver at the sensation. It was a curious response. Reborn had pulled down on the zipper to Tsuna's jacket and shoved it off of Tsuna's shoulders while Tsuna undid the buttons to Reborn's shirt. It was purely instinctual, really, as Tsuna had no idea what he was doing and was rather self conscious as it was because who would want a scrawny sixteen year old kid with no sexual experience to speak from whatsoever?

He broke away and gasped when Reborn's mouth curved down his jaw where he had proceeded to bite and suck on spots that send fire dancing over Tsuna's nerve endings. Tsuna's fingers curled around Reborn's biceps when he teased one of the rose-dusted buds on his chest. He bit down on one before soothing it with his tongue and moving to tease the other.

When Reborn decided that Tsuna had been teased enough, he undid the teen's pants and fondled him lazily. Tsuna felt his eyes glazing. Unbidden, another noise escaped him, throaty and low, a vocalization of his needy desires.

He wanted Reborn—he wanted _more_, even if he didn't know what _more_ entitled.

His pants vanished. Tsuna couldn't look at Reborn, couldn't comprehend why his eyes traced hungrily over his body the way they did. Surely Hibari was better looking than he was? And surely Reborn would much prefer something less androgynous? Tsuna's body type was neither that of a woman's or a man's… it was lithe in some places, curved in others much like a cat's. That was another distinguishable difference between Skies and Elements—their body type could fit under different category.

But there Reborn was, eyeing Tsuna with a hungry, lustful gaze that made Tsuna flush like crazy. Reborn kissed him again and Tsuna whined with need. Reborn smirked against his lips and pressed a slicked digit—how they were slicked was beyond Tsuna's frame of knowledge and at this point, he wasn't so sure that he _cared_—against him.

It was a strange, foreign feeling that left him feeling hot all over. He tried to relax, taking deep, even breaths as he did so and eventually, the foreignness vanished. Another finger and Reborn was scissoring, trying to prepare him for what was to come. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably, trying to shy away but there was nowhere to go. Reborn pressed deeper and Tsuna jerked, his eyes widening.

What was _that_?

"That was an interesting reaction." He mused, adding a third digit and pressing deeper again. A gasp tore from Tsuna's lips as the pain-pleasure-whatever overwhelmed him and then was gone. A whine escaped his lips and Reborn 'hn'ed. He felt something larger pressed against him.

"Wh—" He tried to shift but Reborn had hands just above Tsuna's hips making it hard to move. He was far stronger than Tsunayoshi too. He felt Reborn pull him down at the same time he pushed forward and Tsuna whimpered at the pain of being spread farther than he had expected.

Was this sex? People… _enjoyed_ this? Reborn moved one hand to the side of Tsuna's face and kissed him gently. "Breathe, koi. You will feel soon enough." What did that mean? He didn't have time to ponder that before Reborn was pushing forward again and Tsuna was writhing underneath him. He tried to push Reborn away but for some reason, his arms wouldn't obey his command, instead latching onto the killer's biceps as he filled him.

Oh… _oh_.

Tsuna went very still as Reborn's cock rubbed almost teasingly over that same point inside of him. The assassin smirked, rather pleased with himself, and pulled back before slamming into that spot. Tsuna's toes curled and his fingers clawed against Reborn's back. He was starting to see the appeal… it was getting hard to think, hard to remember anything beyond Reborn's slick, firm and scarred body being pressed against his, being pressed _inside_ of his. His blunt teeth sunk into Reborn's shoulder as he tried to muffle the scream that was quickly building along with the heat inside of him. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Something inside of him seem to shatter because a cry passed from his lips, "_Reborn!_" It hadn't been loud enough to wake the children or even alert anyone had they been home but Reborn had heard it and seconds later, he stiffened against Tsuna, his fingers curving against his hips as he was milked dry. Reborn leaned down and rested his forehead against Tsuna's shoulder. They both laid there panting, trying to stitch together what little self-control that remained after their… activities.

Tsuna felt… giddy.

Reborn pulled back from him and Tsuna hissed at the friction before Reborn pulled him into an embrace. Tsuna could smell himself—his fiery scent—on Reborn's skin and he knew that he probably smelled of gunpowder and talco himself. He didn't care. He leaned against Reborn and closed his eyes. Reborn's heartbeat was staccato but it was slowly losing speed. "So what was that about?" Reborn asked. Tsuna looked up at him. "Your… mixed signals." He clarified.

Is that what they called it? "Jealousy." Tsuna replied, closing his eyes again. "I saw you and Kyoya together. I saw you kiss him." Tsuna wouldn't say that he had hid. Reborn could draw his own conclusions. Reborn stiffened a bit in surprise.

"Tsuna… what I had with Kyoya was a fling." Reborn sounded as though he was frowning. "Being trapped in the form of a child made it hard to take lovers. I have near thirty years of lust to satiate."

"It's the possessive instincts that come with being a Sky." Tsuna said quietly. "It would have been easier to accept if you were one of my own but you're not." He knew how his words sounded, how rejecting they came across but before Reborn's hurt could sink into his skin, Tsuna looked up at him, longing in his eyes and need settling deep in his heart. "You're more, Reborn. So much more… you may have started out as one of my Elements but somewhere along the way, I started seeing you as…" _A lover_, he wanted to say.

Tsuna bit his lip.

Reborn shook suddenly and Tsuna looked up to see a smile on his face—Reborn was laughing. "All this time, hm?" He mused quietly. "I guess I've got my reason to stay now."

"You weren't actually going to leave, were you?" Tsuna demanded, glaring up at his—_how strange this would be_—lover.

"If that was what it took." Reborn said simply. Tsuna growled and moved so that he was straddling Reborn. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Tsuna who was glaring at him through amber eyes.

"Showing you you're mine." Tsuna hissed before he forced a rather brutal kiss against Reborn's lips. '_You're not allowed to leave._' His kiss said. '_You belong to me and I'm not letting you go for anyone._'

Reborn growled and flipped their positions, his eyes taking on a darker hue. '_We'll just have to see who belongs to who, now won't we?_'

* * *

"I do believe that that is my call," Colonnello said casually, holding out his hand to Verde, Viper and Fon who all groaned and put wads of cash in his hand. He snickered in response.

"Wait. You had a _betting pool_ going on?!" Tsuna demanded. "Where's my cut?" He added.

"Right here," Colonnello said, handing Tsuna one of the three wads. Tsuna nodded and stuffed it in his pockets. He had picked up on some of the Arcobaleno's habits after they had started coming around on a more frequent basis and one of the things Colonnello did was bet on Tsuna when the odds were against him… so he made it a business deal—if Tsuna fulfilled whatever it was the bet entitled, he could get some of the betting pool money. Colonnello agreed, if only because he felt Tsuna deserved it for breaking the curse.

"You have been hanging out with the Arcobaleno _way_ too much." Lal said dryly.

And Tsuna would only see more of them now that he was in an official relationship with one… not that he was going to complain because for once in his life, everything felt as though it was just the way it should be.

**_Owari._**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading~!_**


End file.
